


Ad Astra

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: Some things can only be said in the dark.





	Ad Astra

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: this is very low tech, I’m afraid, sans editing.

https://www.dropbox.com/s/k5d7mx8547q8n6p/Ad%20Astra.mp3?dl=0


End file.
